


Tueur Des Ètoiles

by Poisonspace



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU, M/M, kylux au, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonspace/pseuds/Poisonspace





	1. Chapter 1

It's been three months since the new head chef arrived, and what a miserable three months it has been. Not a day passes where Hux doesn't question owner Snoke's reasoning for hiring such a lazy chef. Kylo Ren barely shows up for work, and when he does it takes approximately an hour for him to get a single dish out of the kitchen.

Hux slams a rejected plate of food down into the ledge of the window that connects the kitchen and the dining room, "Ren this soup is cold." That's the fifth dish today that has been sent back to the kitchen.

"Is the customer aware that that is a gazpacho," Ren doesn't even look up from the meal he's working on. 

"Yes I think the customer is very aware," Hux barely resists grabbing Rens face through the hole in the wall and slamming it on the countertop, "but a gazpacho is not what she ordered."

"Well a gazpacho is what I made, so she can eat it or she can fuck off," Ren’s tone barely changes and it's more infuriating than if Ren had begun to argue back. 

"Ren you can't just make what you want, this isn't Masterchef, it's a damned restaurant. You cook what you're ordered to." 

Ren throws the rest of whatever was in his hand into the dish, "has your business suffered since I've been here?" Hux couldn't answer because he knows they haven't, they've actually gone up slightly. "Well, have they?" 

"You will make what you are told."

"Will I?" Hux can feel Ren’s breath on his face, when did they get so close together?

Ding.

The tense silence is interrupted by the small sound of the order bell. The bell sits right between the two arguing men and they both look down to see a shaking hand floating above it, "o-order up," an underling chef trembles and holds a plate in his other hand. Ren, still fuming, whips around to yell at the tiny chef. Hux stomps away to apologize, yet again, to a dissatisfied customer.

The rest of the day is filled with apologies and fake smiles. Hux thinks he's uttered the phrase ‘I apologize’ over a millions times. He knew that working with these artist types was tough but he thought he would be able to tolerate it.

 

Ren’s every move threatens to break Hux’s control and about an hour before closing Hux gives in and retreats to his office space to go over the stack of papers waiting for him at his desk.

Closing could not come fast enough and Hux doesn't know if he's ever felt so relieved. But, of course, that relief is short lived when the sous chef, Phasma, knocked on Hux’s door, “sir?” Hux waves for her to come in, “sir, I can’t stay for closing tonight,” Phasma and Hux are usually the ones who stay the extra 10 minutes at the end of the day to make sure everything is clean and locked up, “Ren offered to stay for me.” 

“Ren offered?” Hux said in disbelief.

“He sure did,” Phasma sounded a little too happy about being able to leave an extra 10 minutes earlier on a Tuesday night. 

Hux doesn't usually mind locking up, he actually rather enjoys his time in the restaurant when it’s quiet, but Ren is sure to make this evening unbearable. Hux rubs his temples and Phasma begins to leave. “Try not to get into too much trouble sir,” she says with half her foot out the door.

Hux looks up at her and manages a smile, “I’ll try.” Phasma smiles back and leaves. 

Hux exits his small office space as soon as he hears the front door close and he enters the dining room. Ren is sitting in a booth, just watching Hux. Hux pretends Ren isn’t even there and begins straightening out the dining room.

Table after table Hux dusts off bare tables and pushes in chairs. It’s not a particularly difficult task and it’s one Hux has done a million times, but with the feeling of Ren just watching him Hux feels his anger rise with every adjustment.

“Are you going to do anything?” Hux finally spins around to confront Ren. 

“Why should I?” Ren says, feet on the white tablecloth

“You know, if you’re trying to keep your job you should really stop fucking with the orders.” 

Ren laughs a little, “Would you tell Picasso that he had to take orders?”

Hux raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “you think you’re Picasso?”

“I think that cooking isn’t what you think it is, it’s not a menial task, there's no assembly line for a good filet mignon. Cooking is an art and you can’t dictate what an artist does with his time.”

“Well when you’re here it isn’t your time, it’s mine. You need to start doing what I say.”

“Is that so?” Ren stands up. Hux takes a step closer so he is within inches of Ren. Ren takes a step back and his thighs hit the edge of a table. 

Hux leans forward so his nose is nearly touching Ren’s, “Yes.”

“Then I guess I’d better get cleaning,” Ren forces Hux away and bends over the table that Hux had him cornered against. Ren attempts to bump Hux away with his butt, but Hux won’t have it.

Hux moves so his throbbing is right against Ren's displayed ass, "You think you can fucking talk to me like that," Hux grabs Rens head and slams his face against the table. A small noise escapes Rens lips and Hux smirks. He leans over and whispers into Rens ear, "do you," he grinds his hips against Rens ass. 

"I talk however I fucking want," Rens voice is muffled against the table. 

"You think so?" Hux releases Ren enough for him to flip himself over, and then Hux re-pins him against the table with one hand on Rens throat and the other hovering above the lump in his pants, "you're going to have to pay for your snide little comments." Hux brushes his fingers over Rens erection and his hips jerk up, looking for more. Hux doesn't give it to him. 

Hux suddenly releases Ren, "get on the floor," Ren obliges and gets off the table and onto the floor. Hux spins the closest chair around and sits in it so he's facing Ren. Hux leans over and takes Rens chin in his hand and tilts it up to look at him, "seeing as how you keep using that mouth to talk back," Hux violently releases Rens chin and leans back in his chair opening his legs slightly, "I think it's fitting to make up your insubordination with that mouth."

Ren doesn't need any more prompting. He reaches for Huxs zipper and undoes it. It's a relief for Hux to feel himself finally free of his restrictive pants. Ren puts his face within inches of skin and Hux grabs his hair, trying to push his mouth into it, but Ren resists. He wants this to be as good for Hux as possible, besides, his dick is still in his underpants. Ren lingers breathing on Hux for a moment more before kissing him through his thin underwear. Hux can't hold back a shudder. Ren slides a hand up Huxs thigh and undoes him from his last layer. He's rock hard and already dripping. Ren starts off with his hand, tracing his fingers up and down Huxs length as lightly as he can.

"You better not make a mess in this restaurant," Hux breathes. Ren gets the message, grabs Huxs hips with both hands, and takes Hux into his mouth. Hux grabs the side of the chair with the hand that isn't tangled in Rens hair as he holds back a gasp. Rens mouth feels so good that it's clear he's done this before. Hux throws his head back and closes his eyes.

There isn't a hint of teeth, and his tongue, oh god, his tongue. Hux can't even comprehend what Ren is doing before he feels one of Rens hands leave his side, "don't you dare touch yourself," Hux attempts a growl, "not until I tell you that you can." Ren tentatively returns his hand to Huxs side and continues, but more aggressively. He refuses to let Hux best him and gets his mouth as close to the base as he can. 

Once in awhile he completely removes his mouth and let's the air cool Hux before licking a thin line from base to tip and continuing. Ren can already feel Hux beginning to tense when he hears, "take it out," Ren listens and takes his dick from his pants. He's thankful for the relief, "touch it," Hux is so out of breath, "lightly."

Ren doesn't hesitate to get one hand around his own dick and start pumping as lightly as he can manage. The thought of Ren touching himself at Huxs command is enough to send Hux over the edge. His back arches and his grip on Rens hair tightens and threatens to rip Ren off of his dick but Ren stays put, not wanting to clean any of this off of the floor later.Ren relentlessly continues moving up and down as Hux finishes, and when he's sure that he's done Ren takes his mouth off of Hux.

Hux tucks himself back into his pants and watches as Ren continues to touch himself with increasing fervour. Hux gets off the chair and kneels down in front of Ren. Ren looks him in the eyes and Hux grabs his hand away from his dick. Ren whimpers before Hux replaces it with his own. Rens hands search for something to grab and they find Huxs shoulders. Huxs grip is firm and slow, much slower than Ren was previously going and it send him reeling. He starts to wonder if Hux will ever let him cum. 

As if he read Ren’s mind Hux quickens his pace and he soon feels Kylo shuddering beneath him, spilling over Huxs hand and his own clothes. Hux takes his hand away, not breaking eye contact, and licks Ren off of his fingers, "you're going to have to clean that up." 

Hux then stands up, replaces the chair. Leaving Ren alone on the floor of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux pulls up to the restaurant the next morning but he doesn’t get out right away. He’s become mildly sick with the thought of confronting Ren today. Hux has always hated waking up early, but he can usually count on having a few moments to himself while he opens up the restaurant for the day. The idea of those moments is the only thing that forces him out of his car.

The outside air hits his face a it isn’t heavy like the summer air is during the day, and it’s refreshing not to feel like he has to fight to breathe. Hux makes his way to the front door and as the key hits the lock he has to push back the memory of what so recently happened here. He takes a deep breath, and enters the restaurant. 

As Hux opens the door he half expects Ren to still be sitting on the floor. But he isn't, thank god. Hux doesn’t know why he would even presume that Ren wouldn’t have been able to get up off the floor, but he can’t help but let out a small sigh of relief.

Hux begins his morning routine of setting up the dining area. He flicks on lights; what really happened last night? Smooths tablecloths; could it maybe happen again? Checks the cash register for any discrepancies; no, I can’t, won’t. All menial tasks, but the mind numbing simplicity can be quite enjoyable sometimes.

The front door rings slightly as it opens, “Morning,” a tired voice breaks the silence. The door slams shut.

Hux swallows a yelp before he straightens his posture and turns around to confront the source of the voice, “good morning Ren.” Ren’s hair is in disarray and his eyes are covered in smudges of black eyeliner. 

Ren hesitates by the door before walking into the dining room. He steps frighteningly close to Hux and bends over slightly so his face is aligned with Huxs’, “Sleep well?”

“Ren,” Hux’s mouth has gone dry and he feels like every nerve ending in his body is tingling, “about last night, that was-”

“Great,” Hux can feel Ren’s breath and he’s afraid he’ll kiss him.

“No, God, uh,” Hux takes a step back, “it was, unexpected, to say the least but, what I’m trying to say is it was, well, it was a mistake,” he clasps his hands together behind his back and hopes that it camouflages their shaking.

“Yeah,” Hux wasn’t sure if Ren was asking or stating this but it sounded dangerously close to an affirmation. Ren stands up straighter and walks past Hux to enter the kitchen. Hux is still glued to his spot next to the window that connects the rooms and he can see Ren throw on his chefs coat, which was hanging on a hook in the kitchen.

Hux coughs a little to clear his throat, “A one time thing,” he’s a little more confident now that Ren is in the other room.

Ren straightens his posture and salutes Hux, “Okay sure Mr Manager Sir,” Ren reaches forward and tousles Hux’s hair. Hux clenches his teeth and Ren stifles a laugh as the first of the staff begin to filter in. Hux is glad to see that his tryst with Ren won’t tarnish their professional relationship. Or whatever you call the flicker of heat in Hux’s chest that has been rekindled into the same hatred that it burned with before. 

Throughout Hux’s shift he is glad for the wall separating him and Ren, but with every plate that goes back (and there are many) their fingers brush together and Hux can feel his resolve to never see Ren again chipping away. 

Hux’s only solace during the day is his break time  
But it is short lived. 

“Huuuuuuuxxx, I can't find the Himalayan salt,” Rens whiny voice hits Hux’s eardrums like a gnat that you can't swat away.

“Find it yourself,” Hux doesn’t even bother looking up from his papers to shout back at Ren.

“Huuuuuxxxx,” Hux can hear in Ren’s voice that he won’t give up until he annoys Hux out of his seat so Hux resigns himself to the fact that he'll never get any peace and quiet around here and gets up from his seat in the staff room to go find Ren’s salt.

When he gets to the storage room where they keep the un-refrigerated items Ren is standing and looking helplessly at a shelf of spices.

Before Hux can think about where the salt might be Ren has his hand around the back of Hux’s neck and is pressing his lips against Hux’s. Hux tries to pull away but Ren holds him still. Hux searches for a handhold to push Ren away with but all he finds is Ren’s shoulders, his really really firm shoulders. 

Ren breaks away from Hux’s lips and starts planting slow kisses on Hux’s neck, “Ren, we can’t, REN, we have to be professional.”

“All work and no play makes Hux a dull boy.” Ren whispers into Hux’s neck. His hot breath sends shivers down Hux’s spine.

“I can't believe you just, ugh whatever, I know we did this the other day here but now we can't it's the middle of the day, Ren,” Hux stops himself from gasping as Ren slides a hand up his shirt, “REN, are you listening?”

“Come on Hux,” Ren wraps both his arms around Hux’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Ren,” Hux’s arms are still on Ren’s shoulders, squished between them. 

He plants a kiss on Hux’s jaw, “Please,” Ren has stopped asking and is now begging.

Ren moves one arm up Hux’s back and tangles his fingers in Hux’s hair. In the back of his mind Hux can hear himself screaming to get away but his legs are weak and the embrace Ren has him in is close to the only thing keeping Hux standing. Hux’s mind and body feel disconnected as his arms slide out from their resistant hold and rest around Ren’s shoulders. Their faces are as close together as two people’s faces can be, but their mouths are still separate. Ren whimpers slightly and Hux tilts his head to press their lips together. Ren’s mouth is already open and Hux takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Ren’s mouth. Hux moves one hand to the back of Ren’s neck and lightly pulls him closer, the other hand slips down the back of Ren’s collar to feel his muscled back.

Hux manages a whisper when Ren breaks free from his mouth and starts kissing his neck again, “God Ren,” suddenly he feels Ren’s hand release his hair and slide down to his pants, “oh fuck,” Hux has to stop himself from moving into the touch and, instead, rallies the strength to push Ren off, “no, fuck,” Hux clenches his teeth to stop himself from shouting. He looks up at Ren who is standing against a shelf. He can’t read Ren’s expression but he doesn’t look frightened, he’s just staring at Hux. Hux shoots him a look back and Ren runs his hand through his hair. 

Hux breaks the eye contact and drags himself out of the storage room, praying nobody is in the area to see him like this. He rushes to the staff bathroom and grips the sides of the nearest sink. He can barely bring his eyes up to look at his reflection because he’s so afraid that this lapse of control wrinkled his clothes, but has to look. His clothes are only slightly wrinkled, at least Ren had the mind to not completely destroy his outfit for the rest of his shift. Hux doesn’t meet his own gaze though, he’s not sure what he’ll see and the last thing he needs is something else weighing on his mind.

The rest of the shift. Could Hux hold out that long? He knows he has to, he has to hold out for longer, he has to stop himself before this gets worse. With a strengthened resolve Hux smooths back his hair, tucks in his shirt, and puts on his work face.


	3. 3

It’s been just over four weeks since the storage room, And Hax has started to think that he’s been spending too many nights alone, with a bit of lotion and his own hands, hating Kylo Ren. Hux can't continue to deny that he wants it again, but he can't have it, not now. It's rush hour and running off to fuck the head chef in a storage room would be bad for business. Hux’s needs will just have to wait until after closing. 

When the last customer leaves Hux feels an immense sense of relief, but the staff still need to be shooed out of the door. Hux is usually the last one to leave, but Ren has a tendency to be the first one out the door. Hux has to think on his feet.

“REN,” Hux puts on his best angry face and throws open his office door. Murmurs of ‘he’s in trouble’ and ‘what did he do this time’ spread through the remaining few staff members. Kylo Ren stops in his tracks and lets the few people left in the restaurant move past him. 

“My office,” says Hux. Hux stands in front of his opened office door and lets Ren walk in front of him inside while Hux steals a glance at the door to make sure it was locked after the last person. Phasma was the last person out and Hux just caught a glimpse of her closing the door and, he could be wrong, but he thinks that she just winked. It really doesn’t matter to Hux though, now that he and Ren are alone. Hux sees that the door is locked and turns into his office, closing the door behind him.

Ren opens his mouth, probably to inquire why he’s there but Hux doesn’t let him get a word out. As soon as the door is closed Hux crosses the room and slamms Kylo against the back wall. Hux can’t hold back a smirk as he kisses Ren softly even when Hux knows that Ren craves something much less gentle. Eventually Hux has to give in to his own personal desires and he intensifies the kiss. Hux has one hand placed next to Ren’s head and he uses the other one to grab Ren’s thigh and bring it up around his hip. Ren welcomes this and hooks one of his arms around Hux’s neck.

Ren parts their lips, “my apartments not too far, we shouldn’t-not here,” Hux hates that he agrees. A second rendezvous in the restaurant is too risky.

Hux nips at Ren’s neck, “I’ll follow you there.”

***

Ren said the ride would be short, but Hux feels like he’s been driving behind Ren forever. By the time they get into the main lobby Hux can barely control himself. Luckily nobody else in the apartment complex is really wandering around this late at night. The elevator ride up to Ren’s floor is filled with more kisses and they only briefly break again so Ren can fumble with the lock and keys.

They barely get the door to the apartment closed before Ren is already stripping. Hux realizes that he’s never actually seen Ren naked and it sends an extra thrill through him. Ren is just as muscled as Hux had thought be would be, but much paler. The white uniform seems to work in his favor on that part, but standing naked in the dark room, Ren looks like a ghost. Hux realizes he’s been staring and takes off his own shirt, suddenly a little bashful about his own slight frame. He isn’t really skinny but he is nowhere as near as toned as Ren. That doesn’t really matter - all that matters is Ren. Hux’s is completely hard and still confined in his pants. He surges forward and starts undoing Ren’s belt while Ren takes care of Hux’s. 

Once their pants are both discarded Ren clumsily guides them to his room. Once the two get there Ren pulls himself slightly away from Hux. Hux tries to pull him back in but Ren breaks away from Hux fully. 

“I’m not doing this dry.” 

Hux lets Ren go and Ren stumbles across the room to rifle through a drawer. Hux is surprised to see that Ren has a mattress on the floor and it has sheets but no bed frame. Ren turns back to face Hux and sees that he has a little silvery square and a bottle of lube. Ren puts his hand on the back of Hux’s head to bring him into another kiss but Hux shoves Ren backwards onto the mattress. Ren falls hard but isn’t hurt or turned off by the force, actually the opposite. Hux steps out of his underwear and Ren wriggles free of his. Hux stands for a second, taking in the sight of Ren displayed in front of him, all for Hux.

Hux straddles Ren and sits on his stomach just above his throbbing dick. Hux leans forward and kisses Ren’s collar bone before sinking his teeth into Ren’s flesh. Ren lets out a moan and grabs onto Hux’s back with both arms. Ren digs his nails in and Hux pumps himself forward a couple times, enjoying the friction their bodies give, and also making sure that his slightly open ass rubs against Ren’s dick.

Before either of them can get far Hux sits back up and feels around him for the condom and lube. All Ren can do is lay there helplessly desperate and completely out of breath. Hux finds what he’s looking for and pops open the lube. He slicks three of his fingers before tracing Ren’s hole and sliding one finger into Ren. Ren’s face twists and his hands ball into fists and grab the sheets next to him. Hux slides his one finger in and out a couple times before getting two, and then three fingers inside Ren.

Hux slides all his fingers out and gets off Ren, “turn over,” Hux orders. Ren complies and shakily turns onto his stomach with his stretched ass in the air. Hux opens and rolls the condom onto himself. He kisses the small of Kylo Ren’s back and can feel how tense and ready he is. Hux pours more lube into his hand and greases his dick before pressing just the tip against Rens asshole. 

“Hu-hux,” Ren’s voice is no longer whiny and shrill but barely above a ghasp. Hux grabs Ren’s hips with both of his hands and slowly pushes himself into Ren, once he is fully in he slowly begins to thrust until he sees Ren’s whole body twitch and hears, “Fuck.” Now Hux knows he’s found the spot. Gradually Hux starts to fuck Ren faster and faster. When Hux feels himself getting close he stops increasing gradually and starts to pound into Ren as fast and hard as he can.

It isn’t long before Hux is hunched over and cumming. His orgasm is fast and hard and comes in waves. When it’s over he notices Ren still furiously working on himself and Hux pulls out. Hux grabs Ren’s shoulder and flips him over again. The change of position leaves Ren with nothing on his dick and painfully close. Hux lowers his face to Ren’s dick and messily fits Ren into his mouth. Ren groans and instinctively grabs for Hux’s hair, he doesn’t push and Hux allows it.

This isn’t Hux’s best work but Ren seems to be enjoying it because it’s not long before Ren’s back arches and he finishes into Hux’s mouth. 

Hux swallows all of it and stands up. He walks over to Ren’s bathroom and takes off the condom.

Ren lays on the mattress facing Hux, Hux makes a move to get up but Ren says, “You know, we don’t have work tomorrow,” Hux is slightly confused, maybe still a little dazed, but Ren clarifies, “you don’t have to leave.” The room is painfully quiet. 

It’s a valid option, seeing as how Hux is probably too worn out to drive safely, “Just five minutes.” Hux isn’t sure if he’s saying it to Ren or himself. 

**

Hux opens his eyes to the soft blue glow of early morning. It takes him a second to remember exactly where he is and what happened, and then it all comes rushing back. Hux knows he has to leave, but Ren’s mattress is surprisingly comfortable and Ren’s arm is draped over Hux’s stomach and Hux is afraid that if he moves he’ll startle Ren. Hux takes a moment to fully wake up and realizes that he is laying facing Ren. Gently Hux rolls onto his back to survey the apartment.

Ren’s apartment is small and cluttered. Paintings hang and lean on walls, some of them are unfinished, most likely by Ren’s own hand, and some are not his own. Plants of all sizes and colors cover every surface that can hold them. Some of the plants are brown and withered but a couple green leaves dot the mostly brown living space. Hux can see his trail of clothing that he’d left on the floor the night before.

Hux suddenly feels the arm that Ren has thrown over him try to pull Hux closer. A raspy voice breaks the silence, “stay,” Ren’s voice is soft and tired and it barely reaches Hux’s ears. Hux opens his mouth to start his excuse but he looks over at Ren and he doesn’t look awake. He looks so serene with his features so relaxed, his mouth slightly open, his breathing slow and steady. Hux lets out a sigh of relief and lightly removes Ren’s arm from his stomach. 

It was probably just the fact that he was completely naked. Hux collected and put on his clothes.

Even though it’s the height of summer Hux feels cold when he gets out of bed.


End file.
